


Will you be my escort?

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Sara needs an escort for a party, and didn't want to go anyone from the Tempest's crew... that leaves her with a shady smuggler like the last option.





	Will you be my escort?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt launched to me by ScientistSalarian
> 
> 12\. We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way This seems perfect for Shega or Reyder
> 
> Hope you like it!

The party will be as dreadful as she had imagined when the invitation arrived. Tann has planned a fucking party to celebrate the finding of the Asari Ark. And of course, the human Pathfinder must assist. Liam, of course too, has offered himself to go as her escort, but she declined, saying that she had other plans for the night. She just wanted to keep him away from her pants, but the little lie sent her spiralling to a full web of them. 

 

Less than a week before the party, she decided to talk with the only person who can help her with that issue. Reyes Vidal. They had flirted openly, and in front of everyone, including Liam and Jaal. And the night of Sloane’s party, she has come back late at night and tipsy. Everything was likfe the perfect combination to give her the perfect excuse to have him with her at the party.

 

She has made the trip to Kadara sounds as official as possible, using the new relationships with Aya as a reason to visit Shena. As soon as the Tempest landed at the Port, she ran from the team, taking the lift to the Slums without waiting for anyone. The Tartarus was as half crowded as ever, with some patrons roaming the lower area and a couple of drunken krogan on the upper one. Stopping in front of the door that leads to his private office, she took a deep breath before opening the door. He was sitting on the couch with a leg bent over the other while he read a pad.

 

When he listened to the door, Reyes looks up, smiling broadly as soon as he saw her. “Hello, Pathfinder. I’m glad you could drop by. What can I do for you?” Sara has begun to fidget with the hem of her hoodie and is when he takes on her appearance. It is the first time he saw her on the Slums without her armour and alone. “What’s the matter, Ryder?”

 

“Well, you see-- I got a problem, and I think you can help me, but don’t know if you will can or even want to, it's just a silly idea--” Sara shook her head before turning over her heels and begun to open the door. “Nevermind, Reyes. I mustn't even come.”

 

He was on his feet in seconds, stopping her before she can finish with the sequence of the door. “Ryder, please. Tell me what I can do for you. If I can do it, consider it done.”

 

Sara leaned her forehead on the door, nervousness getting the best of her, as always. “I will say it blunt, then. I need you to be my escort to a party, and to-- to pretend to be my lover.”

 

The hand on her shoulder twitched to her words, and she looked over her shoulder to find Reyes with a very dangerous grin. “Are you sure about it, Pathfinder? I’m an outcast, and if I’m not wrong, you are inviting me to the Nexus party.”

 

She sighed, her shoulders lowering, together with her head. “Yeah. Sorry, I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea. I imagine the last thing you want is to return to the Nexus. Sorry for disturbing you, Reyes.” 

 

Reyes stopped her before she can open the door, pulling it away from it. “I’m not saying no, Ryder. I just need to know the reasons for it.”

 

Growling to herself, she moved to the couches and let her body fall on them, hiding her face between her hands. “Damn, I feared you would ask…” Reyes sat beside her, looking at her with a barely suppressed smile. “Alright, you have the right to know the reasons. I may have let my team believe that you and I are… Well-- That we are intimate.” 

 

She was blushing deeply, the redness reaching her ears while she bites her lower lip waiting for his answer. “And why did you wanted them to believe it, Ryder?”

 

Her face can’t turn redder than it was, and it seemed to give her the energy to answer him. “You meet Jaal, and Liam, and Peebee? Shit, they flirted with me in every fucking mission! And in between, and over the breakfast! I needed a respite, and after meeting you and our night drinking at Umi’s place-- I just got the perfect white lie to tell them and gain some peace. But now is biting me in the ass, because they wanted to be my escorts to the party, and I can't-- I can’t do it.”

 

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

 

She stared at him with the surprise clearly written on her face. “Really?”

 

Reyes gifted her with one of his winks and a shrug. “Sure. How can I say no to a visit to the Nexus, seeing old friends and having free booze? But, you know that we have to _‘pretend’_ to be together, and that means we need to be-- let’s say touchy?” 

 

The red returned in force, but this time, Reyes found other signs on her face but didn’t say a word. “I know it, Reyes. But I will be very grateful if you can do this favour to me.”

 

He got up and offered her hand to her. “Then consider it done, Pathfinder. Send me the day and hour, and I will be ready for the pickup. They will not leave my shuttle dock on the Nexus.”

 

She took the offered hand, letting him help her stand. “Yeah. I’ll send you the info as soon as I reach the Tempest. I came in a hurry and didn’t bring the invitation with me. Thank you, Reyes.”

 

His last words kept her awake the rest of the week. “It will be my pleasure to be your escort, Ryder.”

 

The week has passed in a blur. Sara remembers visiting a lot of shops on the Nexus until she founds a dress to wear. Lexi and Suvi promised her to help with her makeup and hair, and since her visit to Kadara and letting the team know that they will be back in a week to pick up Reyes, the pressure from Jaal and Liam has been less sexual and more friendly, but annoying anyway.

 

When the day arrives, Sara waits for Reyes on the docks, feeling nervous and out of place with her long blue dress. But when he appeared behind the lift doors, her breath caught in her chest. He wears a black dress, with a black shirt and black tie. His hair is not as styled as usual, with some locks falling on his forehead and temples. A little bag hangs from his shoulder, and she deduces it must be a change of clothes for the night. When he is close enough, she can see the grin on his face when he takes her in. Lexi has braided her hair to one side, and Suvi has applied a perfect quantity of makeup on her, to look formal but natural. “You look gorgeous, Pathfinder.”

 

“You are not bad yourself, Reyes. But-- can you call me Sara, please?”

 

Moving closer to her, he plants a chaste kiss on her temple. “Of course, Sara. Let’s the show begin.” He leans to whisper in her ear. “I can see Liam spying us from behind the Nomad.” 

 

She growls softly, leaning more against him. “I wanted to keep it casual until we reach the Nexus, but it seems that you have to begin to pretend since the first minute.”

 

He moves slightly away, using a hand to raise her face. “I’m not complaining.” And then he plants a soft kiss on her lips, making her breath stop for a second. When he moves away, he winks, letting his gaze move up and seeing Liam hiding in a room near the lift. “I think we are free. He has run away.”

 

SAM talked in their private channel. “Pathfinder, your heart rate is spiking. Do you need help with that? I can regulate it.” With a nod, SAM takes the hint and helps her body to relax. 

 

Taking Reyes hand on hers, she begins to pull him inside. “Yeah, thank you. Let's move, or we will be more than fashionably late.” 

On her way to the cockpit, they find the rest of the team. Cora ignores them while he talks with Jaal about biotics. Vetra is leaning on the door of the armoury and waves to them. Gil whistle from his level, muttering something like _‘I will take him if you get bored’_ that makes Reyes laugh. Peebee throws them a kiss and offers herself for some fun if they feel adventurous later. For when they reach the bridge, Sara is a walking tomato. “Kallo, please, take us to the Nexus as quickly as possible. We’ll be in my quarters. Let us know when we are close.”

 

“Aye aye, Pathfinder.”

 

Leaving the bridge, she awaits until the door closes behind them. “Do you see in the ambient I had to work? I can’t believe it.” With a sigh, she takes the dress her hand and raises it until her legs are free to move. “Come, my quarters are below us, but I’m not in the mood to pass by the cargo bay again.” She can feel his eyes roaming over her bare legs while she closes the distance to the stairs and goes down. Entering the room, she gives himself a moment to breathe while he arrives. Moving directly to the couches, she sits on it, picking up a pair of glasses from the side table and serving a share of whiskey on them. 

 

Reyes enters her quarters a minute after her, the bag still hanging from his shoulder. He takes a good look around, taking in every detail. “Living the good life, Pathfinder?”

 

Sara finishes with her drink in a long gulp. “Ha ha ha, very funny, Vidal. Sit down with me and have a drink. You can put the bag down near the bed.”

 

He does as she says, sitting in front of her and taking the offered glass. “I hope the rest of the night was easier for you because the red colour didn’t suit you.”

 

With a growl, she serves herself another drink. “How much I will regret this?”

 

“That will depend on how much you drink.”

 

With a growl, she puts the glass on the table and opens her omnitool, searching for the invitation. “I’m already regretting it.” She sends it to his omni before closing hers. “There you have it. The invitation and the codes to move inside the Nexus, at least the areas opened for the party. You can move to the Hyperion too if you want to go. Let’s hope I can leave the party soon enough and give you some free time to enjoy yourself.”

 

Finishing his drink, he picks her glass and empties it too. “Don’t worry. I believe I will enjoy myself being your shadow. Did they know who will be your dance partner?”

 

Crossing her arms, she leans back into the couch, “They do. I talked with Kandros and Kesh as soon as you said yes, and they brought the news to Adyson and Tann. Kandros said he enjoyed the show.”

 

“Better safe--”

 

Kallo’s voice resounded through the speakers. “ETA five minutes, Pathfinder.”

 

Standing from the couch, she puts the dress in perfect order before extending a hand to him. “Show time, Mister Vidal.”

 

Taking the offered hand, he stands in front of her and laces her arm with his. “Miss Ryder, the party awaits.”

 

The night turns itself into a living hell for Sara. Not because the rest of the world is giving her any problems… But Reyes is taking his role as her escort to the max. His hand is always on her. Grabbing her hand, interlacing their fingers, at the curve of her back, circling her shoulder, moving hair from her face. And he was pretty generous with his kisses, letting everyone knew that her relationship is more than professional. Damn, he even kissed her in front of Tann, making the other man leave the room in a hurry and muttering to himself. He is doing an excellent job. No one will doubt about their relationship, but all the _‘faking’_ is making her horny as hell. 

 

Around the second hour since their arrival, Reyes did what she has been dreading. He asked her for a dance. She can’t say no, even knowing that it will kill her. When she nods, he walks her to the dance floor, sliding a leg between hers while moving her arms around his neck. He danced like he walks, like he talks. Smooth and sexy, with the perfect amount of strength and passion. She was already having problems to breathe when he lowers his face to her neck. “I know that we are supposed to be just pretending, but… I wish we weren’t. Did you feel the same way as I?”

 

Sara can’t believe her ears, but something in the tone of his voice, or the fact that he remains on her neck, planting soft kisses on her skin, helps her to decide. “Hell yeah.”

 

“As eloquent as always, Pathfinder.”

 

Making their hips collide, Sara distance their faces enough to look into his eyes. “I can think of better uses for your mouth and tongue right now, Reyes.”

 

He loses it then, letting one of his hands grab her ass while the other controls her head, tilting it to one side to give him full access to her mouth. And then.. then he kisses her senseless. The passion is so bright that she forgets how to breathe for some seconds, until SAM alerts her. With a gasp, she moves away from him, breaking the kiss. His lips are stained with her lipstick, and his eyes are two pools of blackness surrounded by a golden halo. Without saying a word, she grabs his hand and leads the way to the tram. The chuckling of the dancers around them follows them. Once they reach the tram, Sara marks the docks, and as soon as the VI accepts the destination, she pins him against the wall. “How much I will regret this tomorrow, Reyes?”

 

Using all his strength, he turns them, pinning her against the door. “That will depend, Sara.” He lowers his face to kiss her shoulder, moving up and leaving wet kisses everywhere until he reaches her ear. “How hard do you want me to fuck you?” He feels the shiver running through her body and can’t fight the grin showing on his face.

 

Her growl almost got lost in the beeping sound that marks the arrival at the destination of the tram. She pushes him away, leaving the vehicle without waiting for him. She walks as swiftly as possible with the high heels she was wearing, the sound of her steps resounding in the hallway that leads to the Tempest. She opens the door and waits for Reyes to show him the way to her quarters from the cargo bay. As soon as she reaches her room, she walks to her bed, standing in front of it, waiting for him. 

 

The door closes behind Reyes, and he waits near it. Moving her hands to her neck, she takes the endings of the lacing that fixes the dress in place. “SAM, lock my quarters until new order and stop all the recordings except the vital sensors. I will be unavailable for the next hours.”

 

Reyes leans against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. “Make it the rest of the night, and maybe part of the morning too.”

 

Her lopsided grin almost mimics his. “Feeling cocky, Mister Vidal? Do it SAM. I’ll contact you when I’m available.”

 

“Understood, Pathfinder.”

 

As soon as the blue orb of the desk turned off, Sara let the bow on her neck free, the top of her dress falling and pooling in her waist. The sound of Reyes breathing hard reaches her, making her smile broadening even more. She is wearing black lingerie, dotted with golden threads, the lace leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Before he can say a single word, she turns her back to him, lowering the zip of the dress and letting it fall to the floor, standing in front of him in the most beautiful lingerie Reyes has seen in months. He closes the distance to her, letting his hands roam over the skin of her waist and abs, before pulling her against his body. “Did you wear this just for me?”

 

Sara’s hand moves up his leg, reaching his hardened member and cupping it, applying some pressure. “That depends. Will you take it off of me with your teeth?”

 

With a growl against her neck, he captures her hands, pinning them over her head when he makes her fall on the bed. “Where has your filthy mouth hiding until now, Sara?”

 

She uses her legs to push him over her, his hard cock pressing directly into her mound. “I may be shy, but once I know what I want and that I’m wanted…” She punctuates her words with soft circles of her hips, making him shudder.

 

Freeing himself from her grasp, he keeps her hands over her head with a hard grasp on her wrists, while his other hands begin a journey down her body. “And I can’t explain in words how much I like this side of you, preciosa, but you have been testing my limits all night long, and I plan to take my revenge.” 

 

His fingers are twisting a covered nipple, the feeling of his fingertips mixed with the lace of her bra got her moaning while arching her back. When he takes a break to kiss and bite her shoulder, her breathless words make him laugh softly. “I’m the one who tempted you? Damn, Reyes. You have been testing my patience all night!”

 

Deft fingers are testing the garter belts that fixed her stocking. “Then the next round is for your sake, but now--” Reyes' hand cups her mound while he leans closer, a mere inch keeping their lips apart. “Now I will take my dessert.”

 

When his mouth attacks her neck, biting and lapping every inch of skin he finds, while his fingers find their way inside her panties. With soft circular movements, he opens her folds, the wetness on them making him growl. She whimpers and mewls under his touch, but keeps the moan under control, for now. Without any warning, he slides two fingers inside of her to the knuckle, and that movement got him the reward he was looking for. Sara moans his name to the heavens in a breathless voice. He keeps going, in and out, adding pressure to her clit with his thumb. God, her voice, filled with passion, is beginning to break his self-control, but he keeps it a bay with a lot of effort, feeling the end close. 

 

Sara breath is spiking, the moans getting louder with every second, until her body decides to fall over the cliff of pleasure. Her back arched like a bow, while she moans Reyes’ name like a chant. He keeps his onslaught on her body until her inner walls stop clamping his fingers. Sliding out of her heat, and eliciting a whimper from her, he raises his hand, cleaning his fingers with his mouth and tongue. “Oh yes, sweet dessert you had for me, Sara.” Letting her hands go, he sits on his heels, taking off his clothes as quick as he can. When she begins to recover a normal heartbeat, he is over her again, but this time, skin against skin. “Now, my dear Pathfinder, I will fuck you hard enough to remember me tomorrow, it is what you want?” Her answer, a gasping _‘yes’_ that he decides to ignore. “I’m still waiting for a reply, Pathfinder.”

 

“Yes, damn you, Reyes! Yes!”

 

Kissing her until they lost the ability to breathe, he sits back again, making her turn over, and pinning her against the mattress, straddling her legs. “Raise that beautiful ass, Sara.” His weight didn't let her lean on her knees, but it seems that it is what he wants, because as soon as her hips raised some inches from the bed, he stills her, forcing her panties to one side. “Brace yourself, Pathfinder. Here I come.”

 

The tip of his cock graced finds the entrance to her core easily, and he pushes inside at a slow pace, making them moan together when her heat devours him. In this posture, she can feel every inch of him, and she even can swear that she feels the veins on his cock. The stretching is just this right side of pain, making her shiver even before he is completely sheathed. Once he is ball deep, he opens more his legs and fixing her hips in the correct position with his hands, and he begins to fulfil his threat. His hard cock pistons inside of her at full speed, reaching every time the secret spot inside of her and making her cry her pleasures to the heavens. She can feel the end coming closer and closer with every movement of his hips, and for the grunts and swearings in Spanish he is doing, he must be close too. One of his hands move to her hair, pulling it to force her to arch her back, and this does the trick. She falls, hands grasping handfuls of the sheets while she moans against the pillow. The feeling of her body trembling from the orgasm, together with the pulsing of her inner walls, pushes Reyes to follow. He buries his face between her shoulder blades while grunting her name between his teeth. 

 

When his brains return to working state, he let her hips go, helping her to lay on the bed and falling beside her, cock slipping free with the movement. She lays breathless but with a broad smile on her face. A minute later, she turns to her side, facing him and letting a hand follow the line of his jaw. “Well, Reyes. Maybe we don’t have to pretend to be lovers anymore.”

 

With a wicked smile, he pulls her against him, “Maybe we will have to go for another round, just to be sure.”

 

Sara laughs a carefree one, one she almost has forgotten how it sounded, closing the distance to kiss his lips. “Yeah. No one will say that the Human Pathfinder didn’t recheck her decisions.”

  
  



End file.
